deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/September 2013 Monthly News Blog
For the Month of September in the year 2013. News Wiki News * User Thundrtri is sadly taking his leave of here in preparation of high school. We formally wish him the best of luck in his future endeavors, and hope to see him return when he gets things back together. World News * French Spies have confirmed that the Syrian Dictator Bashar Assad has amassed over 1000 tons of violent chemical agents, including sarin and XV. As the casualties and suffering in the country mount, it seems a UN response of some kind is, at this point, inevitable. * Some really neat scientific discoveries have been made this month: a canyon that dwarfs even the "Grand" Canyon has been discovered, entirely hidden, beneath the ice in Greenland. In the seas around England, Scientists have also found the fossilized remains of the Jurassic era fish, Leedsichthys, which was previously believed to be about 25 feet long. These remains measured in at a whopping 54 feet, stealing the title of largest species of fish from the 40 foot Whale Shark. * Two adorable kittens, named Arthur and August, shut down numerous Brooklyn subways as they trotted through the tunnels, strategically dodging the trains until they were noticed and a rescue crew spent hours shutting down the trains to recover the trolling felines. This is hardly news at all, but it's adorable, so I'm leaving it here. * In an attempt to learn more about various neurological disorders, scientists at the Institute of Molecular Biotechnology of the Austrian Academy of Sciences have actually grown miniature human brains to study and perform tests on. SCIENCE!!!! Pop-Culture News * Ben Affleck has officially been cast in the upcoming Superman/Batman movie. Apparently you should be getting super butthurt about this piece of news. Additionally, Bradley Cooper has been cast as Rocket Raccoon and Vin Deasel has more or less been officially cast as Groot in Marvel's upcoming Guardians of the Galaxy. * Major German Video Game convention, Gamescom, was held a few weeks ago. Sony was on-hand, showing off numerous new Indie Games and deals with other Indie developers, confirming a release date of November 15th. Microsoft was likewise there, showing off more of their launch line-up, including Killer Instinct and Ryse: Son of Rome, though they revealed very little information other than that. Nintendo was a no-show. * Beloved Oscar-Winning film director, Hayao Miyazaki has announced that his upcoming film The Wind Rises will be his final film as he prepares for retirement after a 34 year career defined by classics such as Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind, My Neighbor Totoro and Howl's Moving Castle. Birthday Shout Outs Born in September? Let us know in the comments below and we'll make sure the Wiki remembers. Like a creepy always watching machine that wishes to give you virtual cakes. * That Drayco Asshole turns 18 on September 12th. Battle of the Month * Chose up to three battles published during July to nominate for your Battle of the Month. Once we have four candidates or it's clear that there's only going to be less than that, we'll open up voting. * Last month's winners: a 3 way tie between EA's Shakespeare's Warriors vs. Rome's Enemies, Drayco's General RAAM vs. Joseph Capelli, and The One That Logs Me Out When I Click On It by Assholes. Nominees *Hellboy vs. John Constantine by Bulls12345. * TBD * TBD * TBD And there it is; another month of fan-fiction fight scenes down. Until next time, stay classy Deadliest Fiction. Category:Blog posts